


To the next chapter

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Oblivious Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Tales were not always facts or cycles to be swayed into repeating.





	To the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that I didn't think of this ship until now. It's cute. And I should write a longer fic about this ship soon. The Next Gen kids deserve love too.

He had grown up to knowing how petty and cruel tales could turn into. Being a Malfoy had done that, just like how his own father before him had built his own name from the ashes after the War. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was proud, but maybe not to the same level as James Sirius Potter. They had their own legacies and tales woven to their persons as they grew up. It had shaped them too before they ever real interacted with each other later in life.

James Potter was loud, charming and mischievous. Scorpius was shy, misunderstood and alone for some quite time. Hogwarts in a way, had been the real test for both of them.

Their fathers had been in the same year, in the opposite Houses and had been enemies for most of their academic lives. Yet, when James had been in Gryffindor, and he, in Slytherin they never insulted each other when they crossed each other. (It had also helped that James had been two years older than him.)

The way he could only describe was that the tales from their fathers couldn’t really reach his own possessions to continue that cycle. James had been an easygoing confident person by the masses, and when he had learned of Scorpius’ presence, he hadn’t cursed him out. He actually gave him a short and rather awkward smile at best.

He never knew when he had fallen for James Potter, nor when he had been okay with that development by his fourth year. It just sort of happened. The only bliss he received was that James never opposed his admiration when the rumors came to him. He had been kind, gentle about it to the point that they eventually started to hang out regularly.

As causally two people could.

It shocked him of course, when James had kissed him mid-year. Their Hogsmeade day had been lively and exclusive that he shouldn’t have been that surprised at how close they gotten, but he had been. Years of first knowing only tales about him to now this.

“Now really _love_ , you didn’t think this was just a normal day _didja_?”

He had. “But, _when_?”

“Since we’ve met.”


End file.
